


Glimmadora Snippets

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some collection of snippets/short stuff I did from grabbing a random prompt list and doing it for glimmadora. Update at random
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. 11. Are you sure about this?

**Author's Note:**

> so i got bored one day, found some prompts, and did some random stuff for glimmadora. idk if i will set a chapter limit but I still have some to do? like maybe I will leave this open to just post whenever ya know?
> 
> anyway yeah its a collection of fluff and hurt/comfort/angst so ye. I probably will post a lot at once (well not a LOT) and then do some more before posting again but yeeeeeee .Not much and just to keep me writing but just some in-betweens 
> 
> Prompt where from this list: https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/173521402150/angstfluff-prompt-list-9

They both look down at the ground far below them. Hopefully no one below is looking up at the castle roof, wondering what the heck is going on. Part of Adora is wondering this herself. The last time she was up this high was when she was trying to get a signal for Bow. But now, she is up here for a completely different reason. 

Adora turns her head to look at her girlfriend, who is doing some stretches. It still is a sight to see a large set of soft, lilac, feathered wings behind her. It has taken quite some time for the queen to get used to them. In the beginning, the new sudden appendages caused her to be unbalanced and tripped her up. She is much more stable now. However, one thing Glimmer has only just started to overcome is control. Adora has lost count on how many times her girlfriend’s wings have shot out or moved all of a sudden and smacked into something or knocked something over. She definitely has lost count on how many times it has happened to _her._

That has not happened in a while and with a new sense of confidence in her, Glimmer has decided to try something out. 

“Are you sure about this?” Adora asks, walking over to the queen.

“I think so. We have been fine with taking off from the ground for the most part. Why not try to form a higher place,” Glimmer tells her. “I have been dying to try flying again. Are you ready to try flying with me from this height?”

“Not really sure but better now than never, right? Are you ready to try it out?”

When Glimmer nods, they get ready. In the few times they have tried from when they take off at ground level, Glimmer has carried her in her arms. Adora does not mind this in the slightest. It is fun being carried by the love of your life. The queen has never complained about it so she must also enjoy it. 

Once they both feel comfortable and secure that Adora won’t fall out of Glimmer’s grasp, the queen spreads out her wings as far as she can. With a deep breath, she takes off. Adora loves the feeling of being high up in the air, the wind nipping at her skin. Looking down at the ground, everything is so small, as if everyone has become ants. She can’t pull her eyes away from it.

“How are you holding up?” she asks, still watching the ground zoom pass her far below. 

“Just fine. This is easy,” Glimmer replies. 

However, she speaks a little too soon. Adora suddenly feels Glimmer wobble. It takes a moment to register what is going on, the wings have decided to have a mind of their own. The next thing anyone knows, the ground is racing closer. 

Glimmer quickly teleports. Possibly from being taken aback but the sudden betrayal of her wings, that when the two reappear, they crash through a couple trees before hitting the ground. Both groan. 

“Well...that was something…” Adora mutters. 

“Sorry for the rough landing. I had to think quickly,” Glimmer says. She pushes herself before aiding Adora. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I guess we need more time before we can do that again. But that was fun while it lasted.”


	2. 46. Hold me just a little longer.

Adora jerks awake, her body breaking out into a cold sweat. A scream tries to escape her lungs but cannot from just how tight her throat has become. The only thing she can do is gasp for air as her mind lags behind her body. She can still feel the bitter cold against her skin and hear the howling of the wind as snow flies around her. It is loud but it cannot block out the screams of her friends as she attacks them. 

_ Deep breaths! Deep breathes, Adora!  _ she manages to finally tell herself. It is slow to sink in. Her ragged breathing starts to even out and her heart begins to settle. When her body feels less like running away, she flops down back on her bed. 

She runs a hand through her loose locks and takes a breath. Her mind still is a bit of a jumble, mostly of blurs she cannot distinguish from each other. It has been a month since the incident at the Northern Reach and nothing has changed. Nightmares almost every night, most of which she cannot recall vividly. It is always its bits and pieces, like the cries of her friends or the feeling of pure hatred and anger. Both of them make her feel sick to her stomach. 

A small part of her wants to know what exactly happened on that fateful day. She knows Catra infected her with the First One’s tech that makes She-ra turn into a bloodthirsty monster. The last thing she can recall in full detail is watching the red tendrils spread across her sword and up her arm. After that, it all mixes together. Glimmer and Bow told her some bits and pieces. How she attacked everyone and then was drunk as all hell. Adora wonders if they left any pieces out but that doesn’t really matter. 

She attacked and almost killed them. That is all she needs to know. Adora hates herself for letting that happen. She kicks herself all the time for not being stronger. For letting the infection occur  _ twice.  _ Apparently, whatever causes this has been broken but that does not ease her worry about it happening again. If she loses control for a third time, will she finally harm her loved ones?

Adora can feel her heart begin to race again. So much for sleeping tonight. She thinks for a few moments about what to do. After some debate, and taking a deep, long breath, she crawls out of bed. In the dark and stillness of the castle, Adora finds her way into the room of Glimmer. 

The princess’ room is quiet, only a faint, soft snore fills the air. Adora looks up at the bed hanging suspended in the air. A hand hangs off the edge. The blonde wonders what time it is for Glimmer to finally be fast asleep. Whatever the case, she slowly makes her way upward. When she reaches the final step, she kneels down and looks at the bed.

Glimmer is on her stomach, her face turned towards Adora. Her pink and purple hair is a mess, sticking out all over, and some of her covers have been kicked off. Adora stays on the last step before the bed, staring at the sleeping girl. She repeats over and over in her head that the princess is okay. She is breathing and there is not a scratch on her. She has to remember during her infection, there was no blood shed. She only ever elbowed Glimmer...and sent her, Bow, and Sea Hawk off a cliff. What happened to Catra and the others she has no idea but they all looked fine when she finally has her senses back. 

Still, that does not help. She got lucky. She  _ could  _ have seriously injured her friends. She  _ could  _ have killed them. All because Catra had to mess with her, cause her pain. And because she couldn’t fight it off. Adora’s hands become fist and her body threatens to shake. 

Normally, whenever Adora has nightmares, she will crawl into Glimmer’s bed. It helps to relax having her around. She has no idea what about the princess eases her worry but she loves it. But how can she dare lay besides her after what she did? Adora is about to say ‘screw it’ and leave, go back into her own room. However, spinning on the step in the dark is a bad idea. She slips and just barely catches herself from falling face first down to the ground. A loud yelp escapes her. 

“Huh?!? What?!?” Glimmer suddenly snaps up. She blinks, looking around. Her eyes find the blonde and she squints. “Adora?”

“Hey…” Adora fixes herself so she is stable and looking at Glimmer. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Go back to bed. It’s nothing.”

“Why are you here then? Do you want to sleep with me? You know I don’t mind that.”

“I know. But it’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Glimmer pulls herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes of sleep. “Are you sure? You can tell me something is wrong.”

Adora bites her lip, not knowing what to say. She hasn’t really spoken much about what happened at the Northern Reach. Does she really want to do that now? It has become harder to keep her body from shaking. 

“Adora?” Glimmer now is at the edge of the bed, an arm outstretched. The second it touches Adora’s shoulder, she breaks like glass. 

“I’m sorry!” Adora can’t help but throw herself at Glimmer. Her arms wrap around the smaller girl and she buries her face into her chest. Glimmer yelps, caught off guard by the movement. It is awkward but somehow, the princess manages to pull Adora onto the bed so neither of them fall. 

“What are you saying sorry for?” Glimmer asks. Her arms wrap around Adora’s body and her hand begins to rub up and down her back. 

“T-The Northern R-Reach...I-I hurt you,” Adora hiccups. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Adora! That wasn’t your fault! You didn’t have control over yourself. Catra was the one who caused that. She meant harm, not you.”

“I know I just...I just wish I was s-stronger. I should’ve f-fought it off but I couldn’t. I-I-I could have  _ killed  _ you...I could have killed you, Glim…”

“Oh, Adora…” Glimmer holds her tighter, practically squeezing her. Her voice drops down to a whisper. “I know you never would hurt me or anyone. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. And you are strong. The strongest person I have ever met, Adora.”

“I’m still so, so sorry.” 

Glimmer only sighs and keeps her tight grip on her. Adora lets herself cry everything out while she feels a hand rub her back. Slowly, her body begins to relax and her breathing becomes somewhat normal. She still holds onto Glimmer tight, not wanting to lose her sense of security. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Glimmer asks after sometime. 

Adora shifts her head so it is not completely covered and her voice does not come out muffled. “I don’t know. I still feel terrible.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just...Hold me just a little longer.”

“Okay, Adora. It’s okay. I got you.”

_ I got you. _

She doesn’t know what it is about those three words but a small fraction of her being feels better. 


	3. 7. You’re a terrible liar.

Glimmer knows she is up to something. No matter how hard she tries, Adora cannot hide the excitement that is radiating off her body. The queen swears she can see her girlfriend  _ vibrating _ . There also is some nervousness mixed in. She has caught the blonde chewing on her lip a lot or a couple of times snapped her out of her thoughts only to get a quick ‘I’m fine!’ out as a reply. Whatever it is she is planning, Glimmer is eager to find out what it is. 

Adora has brought her out to Mystacor, saying it would make for a great day off as queen. It was so out of the blue, it really set off Glimmer’s alarm bells that coming here will be more than meets the eye. They have been here for a while now and nothing has happened yet. Glimmer really is beginning to wonder what is going on. Part of her is hoping that relaxing in the hot springs will loosen Adora up to whatever secret she might have. 

Glimmer watches her girlfriend relax in the warm water. Her blue eyes are shut, her dark blonde hair is loose and flowing, and her body is completely at ease. The queen sits inches away from her. Under the water, her hand rests on top of her girlfriend’s, a thumb gently stroking her skin. She waits a couple of minutes for the magic. When enough time passes, she starts off slow with questions. 

“So...you having fun relaxing?”

“Yes,” Adora sighs, her eyes still shut, “we really need to do this more often. It feels really nice.”

“I bet.” Glimmer looks over Adora. Many of her scars, reminders of long ago battle, are visible, taking all different shapes and sizes. Some still haunt Adora to the point she hides some of them away. But here, in the privacy of the hot springs and the safety of her girlfriend by her side, she lowers her defenses. Glimmer knows they still bother her, physically. A dull, itching sensation. She can only wonder what else can cause ache from years of abuse on her body. The hot springs seem to be the only source of magic that helps ease the pain somewhat. 

“What about you, hon?” Adora asks. 

“Fine. I do agree we should come here more often. Why did you want to come here so badly anyway?”

Adora finally opens her eyes and stares at the queen. “I told you. Take a day off.”

“Yeah but why? It’s not like there has been much going on anyway. What is the real reason?”

“I told you it’s nothing. What, I can’t just treat you to a nice day out?”

Glimmer watches her closely. She sees Adora’s blue eyes look away for a couple moments and her face turn a shade of red. The blonde even pulls away slightly. 

“You know...you’re a terrible liar. You’ve been twitchy and up until we got in here, you seemed a bit on edge. C’mon. I know you have something up your sleeve. Tell me!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Adora says, something out a bit defensive. Glimmer shifts closer, closing the gap once more. The blonde’s face becomes redder. 

“You really need to learn to lie better, ‘Dora. What is it? Or should I just start guessing?”

“No, don’t!”

“Oh, so you are planning something! Let’s see.” Glimmer starts to list things off that Adora could possibly be planning. A surprised party back at Brightmoon? Maybe there is something going on here at Mystacor that Glimmer herself is unaware of? Is there something special she has gotten for her? 

The last one gets under Adora’s skin. She tries even hard to get Glimmer to quit speaking. A wide smile forms on the queen’s face as she tries to guess what the hell Adora got her. It is not until half way through her list when she says something about jewelry, does Adora finally cracks. 

“I so don’t have a ring to ask you to marry you!”

Whatever was about to come out of Glimmer’s mouth lodges in place, her mouth still open wide. She feels her mind go completely blank. Adora’s eyes go wide and the red over takes her face. The hand that is under Glimmer’s quickly pulls away and shoots up out of the water, slapping over the blonde’s mouth. After a long moment, Adora starts to sink into the water. 

Glimmer has no idea how much time passes before she finally is able to shake her head and get it to work again. She looks down at her girlfriend, who now only has her head above the water. “W-What did you say?”

Bubbles are her only answer. 

“Adora...Did you just propose to me? Is that why you brought us here?”

The blonde pulls her head above the water enough for her mouth to be seen. “Y-Yeah. I, uh, figured taking you out somewhere nice for the day would make the day even better. I just...had no idea when I should’ve asked you but…”

“I see why you were so twitchy. H-How long did you have this planned?”

“A...A while...Bow helped me a bit. So...what do you say? Now that I just blurted that out…”

Glimmer sinks down into the water, getting onto Adora’s level. Her answer comes in the form of a soft kiss on the lips. When she pulls away she says, “Of course, Starlight. Why wouldn’t I? Sorry for prodding so much you blurted it out.”

Adora sights in relief. “It’s okay, Glim. Again, I had no idea when the right time would’ve been so better now then me choking up and not saying anything. And if you are wondering, the ring is back with our clothes in my pocket. I can give it to you when we get out.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”


	4. 45. Do I look okay?

It took forever but they finally found something for Adora to wear to prom. They tried many different dresses, even a couple suits, before Glimmer finally dug a long, red dress out. She knew the second Adora’s eyes lit up that it was the perfect one. For a finishing touch, the princess found a butterfly like accessory to place at the base of Adora’s ponytail. 

Now, they head off to the Kingdom of Snows. They will meet up with the other princesses and Bow when they get there. Who knows if the others already are at the party, though it still is a little early. It will take some time, however, for Adora and Glimmer to reach the frozen castle. Hopefully, they will not be the last ones there. 

Eventually, they come up to the outskirts. Glimmer can feel her heart racing in her chest. The last princess prom that occurred was when she was a kid and did not have a friend to her name. If she recalls right, it was at Plumeria. All she can really remember is staying at her mother’s side, too nervous to go talk to anyone and really just wanting to be home. 

Now, she has plenty of friends and after everything that has been occurring, it is nice to have a relaxing night for once. She is old enough now not to have her mother around and she can do pretty much anything she wants. Glimmer can’t wait. 

“Hey, wanna race the rest of the way there?” Glimmer asks, turning her head towards Adora. She raises an eyebrow and she sees the blonde fiddling with the fabric of her dress. “Hey, you okay?”

“Huh?” Adora blinks. “Oh! Yeah. Just nervous I guess. This is the first huge party I have been to. I don’t know what to expect.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like something is going to blow up or someone is gonna get kidnapped. We are all safe here and it will be a lot of fun, trust me!”

“I dunno know. I have a bad feeling and I don’t know why.”

Glimmer walks up to her and wraps an arm around Adora’s neck as best she can. “You’re nervous and overthinking things again. Trust me, everything will be fine. You, me...Bow and the other princesses are going to have a blast!”

“Thanks, Glimmer. And...do I look okay? Never wore anything this fancy before.”

Glimmer steps away to get a good look at her friend. The first word that pops into her mind is “gorgeous”. She cannot pull her eyes away from Adora and her stomach feels...weird. Not bad like she has a stomach ache and is about to throw up. More like as if she has actual butterflies fluttering around. It is a mixture of strange and good. Something forms on the tip of her mouth, a word to explain this sensation, but it does not get any further than that. Rather, she answers Adora’s question. 

“Like a princess.”

Adora smiles softly and her tense shoulders relax slightly. “Thank you. You look amazing also.”

“Thanks. Now, do you want to race or not?”

“You’re on!”


	5. 25. I wish I could sleep.

It is not unusual to find Glimmer up at the dead of night. Ever since she was a small child, she’d be up well past a normal bedtime for a child. For the longest of times, people tried to get her to sleep at a ‘proper’ time but it never worked. Eventually, everyone gave up. Thus, she became free to stay up as long as she pleased. 

Though, for once, she wishes for sleep. It has been lacking as of late and only has worsened her stress and anxiety. In some attempt to get her mind off of things, Glimmer has teleported onto the roof of her castle. She stares up at the bright, starlit sky with several shining moons. Despite trying to escape her thoughts, they don’t leave her.

Glimmer hugs her legs tight. It has been a year now since she has been queen. A year since taking over for her mother. So much has happened in that year, both good and bad. The Horde almost winning, Horde Prime almost destroying the world, the fights with Adora...being able to stop Prime with Adora, earning her wings in the process, dating the blonde, and peace being spread across Etheira. All of this and more that her mother will never see. So much she wants to tell her and is unable to do. If only she had five more minutes with her, just so she could say sorry for the last thing she said. 

She just wants her brain to shut up and let herself sleep. 

“You okay, hon?” 

She hears Adora’s voice come from behind her. Glimmer doesn’t bother to turn around, letting her wings encase her body as her girlfriend takes a seat besides her. The queen wonders how she got up here without slipping and breaking anything. The blonde begins to run a hand against her girlfriend’s lilac, feathery wings. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks. “If not we can talk about something else. Or nothing at all.”

“I really would like to be distracted right now. I really wish I could sleep but I can’t.”

“Can you let me in then?”

Glimmer lifts her one wing, allowing her girlfriend to shift closer. Once she closes, her wing returns to the original position. Adora gently takes the queen’s hand in her own and gives a small squeeze. “Do you want to hear what Swift Wind did today?”

The queen rolls her eyes. “What did he do now?”

“When we were flying around he decided to do some trick without warning. You know, like flipping around, dipping or shooting into the air, all that fun jazz. Nearly fell off at least twice.”

Glimmer chuckles a little. “Are you telling me this so we have ideas when you fly with me or as a warning?”

“A little bit of both. I did need a while for my stomach to settle back down. After that I just went to train a little and did some random stuff. Hey, maybe tomorrow if you are free we can go walking in the garden or somewhere. We haven’t gone for a walk in a while. How does that sound?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” Glimmer places her head on Adora’s shoulder. 

“You starting to feel any better?”

“A little...Thank you.”


	6. 29. I’m alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw death mention, some blood, pure angst. this one got out of hand

Adora groans, feeling as if every part of her body is being weighed down by anchors, pulling her into a thick darkness. She struggles to open her eyes, to see where she is and understand what is going on. Whatever happened, she cannot recall in the slightest. Wasn’t she with Glimmer and Bow? Where are they? Are they okay? She has to open her eyes. It takes all her might to crack them open.

Everything is blurry. Risking not opening her eyes again, Adora takes long blinks. The world slowly adjusts and becomes crisp. She finds herself in one of the many rooms of Brightmoon infirmary. The room is dark, night in full swing. Her eyes search for any other signs of life. A nurse, healer, Glimmer, anyone. She finds Bow. He’s awake but his gaze turned away from her, looking down at something in his hands. In the dim light, it looks like Glimmer’s crown.

“B-Bow?” Adora says, sapping much of her energy. 

Her best friend snaps his head up, a sheen in his dark eyes. Bow is immediately at her side. “You’re awake. Thank the gods. I was getting worried that it didn’t work.”

“What?”

Bow’s eyes grow large. “Nothing. Forget about it. You are okay and that is what matters.”

“What...What happened?”

Bow takes a moment to think. “You got hurt. Really, really badly.”

Adora’s eyebrows furrow, struggling to recall anything at all. She remembers the trio were out for a simple mission. Bandits. Those still loyal to the Horde despite their demise years ago. There was a scuffle for sure but what happened? Against better judgement, the blonde attempts to sit up, hoping to clear her head. 

Bow opens his mouth, a warning starting to escape his lips, but he is too late. Pain shoots from her abdomen, just below her ribcage. There is no way to stop a sharp cry from leaving her throat as she falls back down on her bed. All she can feel is like someone is stabbing her over and over again. Suddenly, images begin to flood her mind. 

Someone catching her off guard. The sensation of cold metal inside of her before swiftly disappearing. The warm, stickiness of her blood, her clothing becoming a bright red and a blood forming around her. Her first thought becomes  _ I’m alive?  _ How is that possible with a wound that severe.

More images. Her  fiancée, battered and bloodied herself, hovers over her as blackness takes Adora’s vision. Glimmer’s lilac eyes brimming with tears. Words enter her mind. 

_ Stay with me, ‘Dora...I’m so sorry...Please don’t hate me...I love you… _

“G-Glim…” Adora says through gritted teeth. Something is wrong. Where the hell is the queen? Her gut twisted tight inside of her. The blonde turns her head towards Bow. “W-Where is Glimmer, Bow?”

He does not meet her gaze. His eyes look towards the ground. In his hands, he still has Glimmer’s crown. Adora pushes herself onto an elbow. The pain erupting from her side is nothing compared to the ache growing in her chest. Seeing the queen bloody, an apology, Bow holding her crown, her not being around...Adora’s mind fears the worst. 

“Bow, please...What happened? What happened to Glimmer?”

Bow takes a moment to answer. He sucks in a deep breath, unable to stop tears from rolling down his face. “She...She got rid of the last of the bandits after you were hurt. She saw how injured you were and didn’t know if we could get you home in time...She was really hurt also but…” he pauses, trying to keep his composure. “Glimmer didn’t care. Said her injuries were nothing compared to yours and she would be fine. 

“I don’t know how she did it...Said it was a super old spell or something she found a while back. But...she gave up her immortal powers she got from Angella. She gave them up, gave them to you, so you wouldn’t die and could heal…”

Adora is at a loss for words, unable to process what she just heard. How is that possible? Glimmer could do that? No one really knew how much immortality Glimmer gained from her mother but it did always save her when seriously injured. Does that mean Adora now has that ability? And does that mean…

“Bow...Glimmer she...she isn’t...is she?”

“I’m so sorry, Adora. Either she was too stubborn to admit her wounds were worse or there just wasn’t enough time. But...she didn’t make it…” his voice finally breaks. The second those four words are uttered, Adora’s heart breaks as well. 

“No…” Adora’s voice is small, like that of a young child. Tears are streaming down her eyes. “No...No she isn’t. You’re lying.”

“I’m so sorry.” Bow wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. 

Adora knows he would never lie to her, not in a million years. Her brain keeps rejecting the idea. Glimmer was  _ just  _ here. The morning when Adora woke, the queen was sleeping besides her. They ate breakfast together. Laughed about what they would do during the upcoming week. This has to be a nightmare. 

It is a nightmare, though. One that Adora will never wake up from. All she can do is bury her face into Bow’s chest and sob.

* * *

Adora walks down the hall, no one else around her. She doesn’t want to be disturbed. She wants to be alone. The only person who could break through walls she has begun to throw up is gone, never to return. Her brain still cannot wrap around the idea the queen is gone. But it's something she has to accept, despite her shattered heart and the darkness in her chest. 

Whatever Glimmer did, it worked. Somehow, someway, she gave up her abilities passed down from her mother and transferred them to Adora. It only has been a couple days since the blonde woke and already she is back on her feet. The injury of the sword going straight through her still lingers but has closed and scabbed over. Her body did this all on its own, no magic, little medicine. Only Glimmer ever healed this fast. What else has Adora gained now?

Her destination comes into view. Adora slowly makes her way to the cold throne. A hand brushes against the smooth, gold arm. All her tears are dried from the hours spent crying. She still is waiting for someone to pinch her and wake her from this hell but that will never happen. 

Taking a breath, the blonde sits on the throne Glimmer once held and the one Adora was just about to take with her. She will continue that for the queen, it’s the least she can do. The crown in her hands, once belonging to her  fiancée, needs a new place to rest. A fter some moment of running her thumbs over the smooth jewelry, the blonde slowly places it on her head. The metal rests against her forehead, feeling like one last kiss from the queen. 

However, instead of sitting up straight and staring off into the room, Adora pulls her legs to her chest. Arms wrap tight around them, holding them tight as she buries her face in them, wishing to not sit alone.


	7. 28. It’s too early for this.

Adora smiles as she walks into her room. With her morning jog filling her with energy, she wants to share it with her wife. However, the queen of Brightmoon is fast asleep. Where Adora rises with the sun, Glimmer does so with the moon. Fitting to follow the namesake of her kingdom. Still, the blonde wants to have some fun. 

She walks up to the end of the bed. Glimmer is curled up on her side, muttering nonsense. Adora rolls her eyes before shaking her wife. “Glim. Glim wake up you sleepy head!”

Glimmer groans. A hand lifts into the air, swatting at Adora. The blonde rolls her eyes. She is about to shake her once more before another idea comes to mind. With a sly grin, Adora grabs the blankets covering her wife and rips them off.  _ This  _ gets Glimmer’s attention. 

“Adora...It’s too early for this,” she groans, eyes still closed. “What do you want?”

“Hon, it’s like nine. It’s not like I am waking you up at dawn.”

“Still…”

“Well, you are the one that asked me to make sure you don’t oversleep so here I am, waking you up. Besides,” Adora bends down and places a kiss on Glimmer’s cheek. “I miss those beautiful eyes of yours and wanted to see them. What do you say? Can I see them?”

Glimmer sighs but can’t hold back a soft smile. She flips onto her back and opens her eyes, staring right at Adora. “You are such a dork, you know that? You happy now?”

“Yes, I am.” Adora takes a seat by her wife. She begins to play with the queen’s bangs that have become unkempt from sleep. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist waking you. I’ll make it up to you by cooking you breakfast. Want anything special?”

Glimmer’s eyes flutter shut as fingers brush against her skin. “Anything. Surprise me. Just let me sleep a little while longer.”

“Okay, Glim. I love you.”

“I love you too, even if you woke me up from a nice dream…”


End file.
